


play his cards right

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [301]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Akira has a date planned with Ryuji.





	play his cards right

“Akira, why are you dressing up like that?” Morgana asked as he sat on Akira’s shelf. Akira usually wore simple clothes outside of school, but now, he looked more  _ fancy _ . It was still just pants and a T-shirt, but not the ones he usually wore, and that puzzled Morgana.

“Oh, this?” he asked, before giving him a smile. “I’m going out with Ryuji.”

“With Ryuji? Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date. He was the one who asked, actually. I think we might become an item if I play my cards right.” he answered, hoping that would be true. Akira really liked Ryuji, and he really wanted to be his boyfriend. The moment Ryuji had asked him on the date, he had been  _ ecstatic _ and at first he had a hard time believing it.

But here he was.

And before Morgana could answer, Akira got a message, Ryuji was outside the shop and was going up into his room. So, he told him okay, and less than a minute later, the blond teen was there, smiling. He too had tried to dress up a bit fancier than usual, which caused Akira to blush.

“Sup.”

“Hey.”

Cue to a few seconds of awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say, until Ryuji coughed, and then held his hand out, with a nervous smile on his face.

“So, you ready to go?”

Akira nodded and immediately took his hand, and the moment he did, a rush of pure joy filled his whole body. This was actually happening!

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to this.”

“I know right, I’ve been pretty nervous, but sushi’s awesome, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Wait?” Morgana said, interrupting them. “You two are getting  _ sushi? _ ”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wanna come.”

Ryuji shook his head.

“Sorry, you can’t come with us?”

“Why not?”

“First, they don’t let cats into the restaurant, even if you aren’t one, you sure look like one. And second, this is a  _ date _ .”

As Akira heard Ryuji call it a date, he swore his heart skipped another beat. This could definitely be the start of them dating if everything went all right. Just him, Ryuji, and some sushi. Yes, this would definitely go well.

“Ugh, fine. But you better bring some back.”

“We’ll try.” Akira said, and then looked away from Morgana, and straight at Ryuji, smiling once more. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
